Lovely Devil: Fanfiction Style
by bookgirl111
Summary: "Trick or treat!" but Sora's here and gonna get something more then just sweets. Warnings: Yaoi, lemons, RXS, based on the Doujinshi by the same name, and I do know that it's out of season


**Disclaimer: I do not own KH (otherwise everyone would be gay) or this original Doujinshi for KH called Lovely Devil.**

Lovely Devil: Fanfiction Style

"Trick or treat!" Sora exclaimed in a chipper tone as he smiles down on the only-momentarily –ago-sleeping-peacefully-on-beauty-rest-Riku, who is now groggily glaring at Sora all dressed in his Halloween Town costume with fangs, pumpkin mask, and wings.

"Huh?" Riku grunts gaining consciousness as he stares at Sora's kneeling figures dangerously sparkling aura. "What're you doing Sora…?"

"Today is Halloween Riku!" Sora answered bluntly with the energy of the sun.

"But… it's still the middle of the night…" Riku said as he checked the clock that only ticked several minutes before three in the morning. "–Yep!" Sora answered with almost too much energy. Ignoring it Riku asked innocently, "Is that your Halloween costume…?"

"Hehe!" Sora chuckled with his fanged grin, "its cool isn't it?"

"I guess it's pretty cool…" Riku stated after taking in the black, white, and red of the leather jacket, pants, crown, devil wings, pointed boots and glows –not to mention the fangs and creepy grinning pumpkin mask pushed off to the side.

"Hey, hey! Trick or treat!" Sora said now oozing even more energy despite the ridiculous hour.

Covering one eye still half asleep Riku asks "Do you want candy? I don't have any though…" _'Ugh, I have to wake up'_ thought Riku.

"You don't?" Sora said bluntly with slight disappointment, the muttered "No one else has any either." Hearing the last part Riku says "Of course! It's the middle of the night!"

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to get into some mischief then! It is that time of the year after all."

'_That doesn't sound good,'_ Riku thought as Sora asks, "Wanna be mischievous too, Riku?" with his face lightly smiling as a light blush crosses his cheeks. "What the heck…" Riku murmurs as he looks at Sora. But before he can ask the boy sitting on top of him anything else Sora leans down, presses his gloved hands onto Riku's firm shoulders and kisses him on the lips.

Once removing their lips Sora traces Riku's lips with his tongue. "…Sora…" Riku whispers in between light pecks and licks as Sora _"mmm's"_ in pleasure, "What're you…" but Riku never did get to finish asking his question as Sora quickly answers in the same sing-along-voice "Mischief~".

This drew the last straw for Riku who then sits up forcing Sora back and exclaims: "Sora! You don't go around doing this with other guys, do you!?"

"Waah?" is the sound Sora's mouth makes as his face shows shock. "No way! I just painted stuff on everyone else's faces!" he swears before suddenly laughing and then crawls into Riku's lap as the said Riku sulks. "Were you getting jealous~" Sora teases in the same voice as before as he begins to poke Riku's cheek, "you're so cute Riku!"

For a moment things become silent as Sora gives him a small grin while staring at Riku's still pouting face. But only for a moment.

"Hey? Why don't you say it to me too, Riku?" Sora asks innocently grabbing Riku's big hand into his smaller one.

"…What am I supposed to say?" Riku asks as Sora continues to play with his hand. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter since I don't have any candy either." Sora said shrugging.

"So," her stared up again, "you will just have to be mischievous with me." he said licking one of Riku's fingers quickly before adding "…by the way, this is something special that I will only do with you Riku."

'_Seriously, what is going on…?'_ Riku thought.

xxKH~LD~FFSxx

Moans are released into the air as a pair of pants have already been removed an large fingers belonging to a pair of hand tease and slip in/around/out of the red tinted puckered hole, while a smaller pair of bare clawed hands rub together a smaller dick with a larger cock. The smaller hands belonged to a flushed face boy who was still wearing his mask.

"This…" _Nah_ "…feels so good." Sora said in between moans as a larger cock rubs with his own. "You're so warm, Riku… want to put it in?" Sora asked in his innocent voice as he huffs.

"_Tch_" Riku says with slight bags under his eyes, "seems you're the one that wants me…" he pauses as he forces Sora down on his knees and aligns the tip, "to put it in." before completely sheathing himself into the others arse.

This motion caused tears to well up into Sora blue eyes across his flushed face as he feels the intensity of Riku moving in and out while holding onto one of his stocking covered legs, both still practically fully dressed. "Wai… Wait!" Sora struggles to speak as drool begins to fall from the corner of his lips and sweat forms on both of their bodies. "Slow down… that spot…"

But Riku doesn't –he just continues to go faster and faster as he begins to his Sora's special spot.

"Don… Don't…" Sora moans practically as the other large hand travels ghosting over his hips and side until it plays with Sora's hard pink nipples causing Sora to–

"Hyah!" come suddenly. Chuckling Riku says, "Sora… you like it pretty rough, don't you" out of breath but not stopping as he enters and exits Sora's small puckered hole, causing Sora to once again more cum. "You're coming again already?" Riku mocks as Sora is pushed onto his side on the bed –no longer on Riku's lap.

"It... it feels **so **good… I can't stop…" Sora answers bluntly and honestly with his flushed face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Riku says positioning Sora's back on the bed and pushing in roughly before kissing the boy again.

Sora and Riku now hipped locked together continued to make out as Riku pushes into Sora, and Sora keeps him close by using his stocking covered legs and boots now locked around Riku's waist to keep him there.

"Ah! Ngh! Riku…" Sora moans/gasps out reaching for air. "Riku! Riku! Rikuu!" he calls out over and over again as Riku puts his legs against his chest and pounds into Sora even harder before coming up Sora's tight ass.

'_Damn!'_ Riku mentally punished himself. "…Sorry. I came inside." He apologizes.

"Ngh… it's okay." Sora says still flushed as he comes down from the high.

"Why're you not mad?" Riku said genuinely surprised as Sora totally being fine with this since usually he gets a tummy ache from cum being stuck up his arse.

"What?" Sora asks.

"You always end up hating it." Riku explains as Sora kisses him on the cheek before mumbling "…it's alright today."

Removing himself from Riku, Sora leans onto the bed taking a completely turned-on-able pose saying "So… let's do it some more…"

'He's not some kind of incubus, is he?' Riku questions, as he begins to do some more –the end.

xxKH~LD~FFSxx

AKA: Omake

"Hey, hey" Sora said oozing out just as much energy as before as he hovers above the exhausted Riku just a few hours later, "Riku~! Don't you want to go out on the streets together for Halloween? Surely there's some huge parties going on~!"

"Just be quiet." Riku whispered his eyes now had large bags, "You're not going out." He tells Sora as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist.

"Huh!? Why not!?" Sora asks shocked.

"You can't go out anymore today, and your punishment is you have to sleep all day with me." Riku explained as Sora lets out a "_Waah!_"

Pouting Sora asks innocently, "Well then, want to do it again?"

"Are you trying you kill me…!?" Riku yells out with the afterthought of, "Not that I would hate it though!"


End file.
